Virtuality
by Izumigurl
Summary: Albel is a famous Battle simulation fighter and is forced to go to school and that's where he meets up with Fayt; and all the later problems that will occur... YAOI albelfayt AU Fayt is OOC...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: yo! this is my first yaoi fanfic, but my second fanfic altogether. ; this is a YAOI fanfic so don't go whining to me!!!! and it specifically says it's a yaoi in the summary so if u don't like yaoi start reading the damn summaries!! sigh well here's the story enough of my pointless bickering. -.-; oh.... I almost forgot - my sister helps me out with the fanfic, but I do all the writing she just helps me come up with ideas when I'm stuck everynow and then...... --

Virtuality

Chapter 1

* * *

The up roar of the crowd in the stadium was overwelming as Albel Nox stepped out of the oval sphere room and stepped into the shining spot lights of the stadium. Albel smirked at his crying and screaming fans in the crowd his blood red eyes smug and cold. Albel turned his back on his fans running a hand through his long spiked black hair with it's blonde tips, and the hair at the nape of his neck were split evenly once and tied in white bands down his back. The smugness and calm air around Albel dispersed as he saw his three managers running towards him clumsily their panicked faces irritating Albel's consious. All three managers skided to a stop in front of Albel and took two seconds for breath before they all bowed deeply in front of Albel their breathes coming in gasps.

"What is it?" Albel asked coldly, glarring down at his managers suspiciously.

One of the men spoke up nervously. "We tried to make them understand Nox-san, but they wouldn't hear of it no matter how much we tried to bribe them. We even offered them five hundred thousand dollars but they just wouldn't agree!"

Albel's glare narrowed trying to understand what his manager was talking about. "What exactly are you talking about Shonoji?"

Shonoji looked up at Albel apprehensively before he spoke softly. "School, sir. They say you have no choice but to attend Najona Academy. They would hear no excuses with you being allowed to skip your senior year of high school." The manager's voice faltered as he gazed back at Albel's irritated expression that was rapidly changing into one of outrage.

"What the fuck do you mean that I have to go to school?" Albel hissed angrily.

Shonoji dropped his gaze to the ground timidly. "We are very sorry sir, but we tried everything we could to make them agree that you wouldn't have to go to school but they just wouldn't---" The manager was cut off with the sharp impact of the punch to his face from Albel. The other two managers gasped and backed away from Albel getting out of the way to his line of escape.

Albel marched out of the stadium hotly and into the streets of Japan to round the block and enter his hotel that he was staying in at the moment. Albel punched the button for the elevator impatiently as he started to growl to himself. Go to school! How dare they make me go to school! I haven't had to go to school for the past year and half ever since I've become famous for one of the best Battle Simulator fighters. Why do I have to go to school now? It doesn't make any sense! And what makes it all worst is that I can't stand the thought of going back to seven hours a day of work and their lectors for five days a week. Albel growned as he entered the elevator it's doors sliding softly closed behind him. The elevator started, making it's way to the nineteenth floor. Albel glarred at his reflection on the walls of the elevator before he growled angrily punching the cold metal of the elevator wall. The doors slid open and Albel marched out and went straight to his room thrusting the door open and slamming the door behind him.

Albel glarred at his surroundings in the hotel room before he yelled out outraged. "THIS IS SO UNFAIR! MY LIFE FUCKING SUCKS!"

Albel grabbed the bookshelf next to the door and pushed it over; books fell to the floor as well as glass accessories broke with the impact of the floor and the bookshelf falling ontop of them. Albel growled as he kicked the night stand splintering the wood and sending it and the pot of flowers flying crashing into the wall on the other side of the room. Albel grabbed the sheets on the bed and flung them over his shoulder before he grabbed the mattress and pushed it up and flipped it off of the bed. Albel threw his hand backwards and knocked the clock against the wall along with the lamp that shattered at the impact. Albel walked over to the armchair and flipped it over before kicking over the couch. Albel shifted his gaze to the glass table that stood beside him before he turned his body and stomped on the glass with his foot. The glass caved in immediatly from the weight shattering and breaking into pieces. Albel's feet carried him to the sliding glass doors that led out to the balcony. A sick smirk played across Albel's features before he thrust his hand forward in a fist into the thick glass of the door. The cracks that spread throughout the door groaned, but Albel thrust his hand back again and brought it forward as the glass door gave in and shattered around Albel in fragments. Albel's smirk widened as he dropped his hand to his side the knuckles of his right hand bleeding from the cuts of glass. Satisfied with what he had done Albel headed for the door before looking back at the destruction he had made of the room. Right as Albel was about to close the door he brought his cut knuckles to his mouth as he licked the blood on his hand with that smirk of his.

Albel entered the lobby of the hotel throwing his room keys at the woman behind the desk rudely and walking calmly out of the hotel paying no mind to the people around him, or to his abused right hand. Albel spotted his Suzuki motorcycle sitting parked on the side of the road as he walked to it. After thrusting on his helmet Albel started the engine of the motorcycle and pulling out onto the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

"Fayt Leingod!" The fat, short, old man at the front of the class yelled with his gaspy voice.

Fayt sat up abrubtly his short layered aqua blue hair covering his face which he quickly brushed aside by running a hand through his hair. His turqouise blue eyes glarring rudely at his teacher for disturbing his sleep. "What do you want?" Fayt asked hotly.

The teacher's chubby face exploded into a shade of red. Students snickered at the teacher's transformation in his color. "This is the fourth time in two days that you have fallen asleep in your classes! I don't care what your excuse is but leave my classroom at once until this problem of yours gets fixed immediatly." The teacher explained miffed.

Fayt shrugged his shoulders with indifference as he grabbed his black leather bookbag and walked out of the classroom calmly. Fayt sighed as he walked down the hallway of Najona Academy. "I can't help it if I had a tournament that I had to attend last night." He mumbled to himself. Fayt pushed open the front doors of the school as he headed down the steps in front of him. Fayt glarred down at his school uniform he wore before he unfastened the buttons of his black over shirt and untucked his white t-shirt he wore underneath.

"Is it custom for the students at this school to start stripping when they're leaving the school?" A rough, cold voice asked.

Fayt looked up instantly to stare at the young man that stood leaning against a Suzuki motorcycle as he held his helmet in his other hand. "Can I help you?" Fayt asked irritated; he was not in the mood at the moment for someone to be mocking him.

The young man shrugged his shoulders as he placed his helmet on the seat of his motorcycle as he started to approach Fayt calmly. "I'm just examining my new school. Since they gave me no choice in the matter if I wanted to go here or not." He gazed past Fayt's head to glare at the school behind him. "So tell me is this school all that great?" The young man asked bringing his gaze to Fayt.

"No. It's the same as any other school." Fayt replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So can you just leave when ever you want because according to my watch school doesn't get out for another two hours." The young man pointed out.

Fayt couldn't help but smirk at the man's remark. "I got kicked out of class. I fell asleep."

The young man eyed Fayt for a moment before speaking. "You fell asleep. Is that how boring this school is?"

Fayt chuckled. "It's not that bad it just happened to be in the class I hate the most, and I was up till midnight last night in a Battle Simulation tournament."

The young man starred at Fayt for awhile before he grabbed the front of Fayt's black over shirt. "So is this the uniform?" He asked disgusted.

"Unfortuantly, yes." Fayt stated dryly.

The young man gave a disgusted grunt as he let go of Fayt's shirt.

"So tell me, what's your name?" Fayt asked casualy.

"Albel Nox." He replied coldly.

Fayt gave Albel an evil smirk. "So the famous Battle Simulation fighter is going to attend this school. Might want to watch your back because there are a few people here that are going to challenge you to a few fights."

Albel eyed Fayt coldly. "Whatever."

"Oh, by the way my name's Fayt Leingod."

"Like I care." Albel shrugged off Fayt's comment before he turned and headed back to his motorcycle and took off down the street.

Fayt shook his head as he started to head down the street to the train station. "I always knew that guy was a jerk." Fayt snickered to himself. "Nel owes me twenty dollars, now."

* * *

Maria slammed her fists down against the kitchen table in outrage as she glarred at the boy that sat across the table from her. "Fayt what is the meaning of you being home two hours before school is dismissed?" She yelled.

Fayt dug a finger in his ear as if it was helping block out the yelling coming from his older sister. "I thought I told you that I fell asleep in class and the teach' kicked me out." Fayt stated calmly.

"How can you fall asleep Fayt! School is the most critical part of your life! It determines your future!" Maria yelled furiously at her younger brother.

Fayt layed his head down on the table with a groan. "Not the lecture again." He mumbled to himself.

"Your damn straight that your going to listen to my lecture again after the stunt you pulled! Just put it this way Fayt the next time I find out you fell asleep in class or get into any kind of trouble I'm kicking you out of this house. Do you understand?" Maria stated coldly.

Fayt jumped up the kitchen chair falling over because of his sudden action. "WHAT! You can't do that to me Maria!" Fayt yelled in disbelief.

"Oh you wanna try me. I can go ahead and kick your ass right now if I wanted to." Maria smirked at the shocked expression on her younger brother's face.

Fayt's shock turned into one of irritation. "You can't just kick me out of my house too!"

Maria coughed. "According to me your old enough to get a job, and live on your own. And besides this is me and my husband's house. So I advise you not to slack anymore." Maria told Fayt sternly.

Fayt was outraged by what his sister was saying! She was just going to kick him out if he screwed up one more time at school. It was so unfair! "Fucking bitch!" Fayt turned from his sister and stormed out of the house right as Shinji was entering. Fayt gave Shinji a cool glare before he brushed passed him.

Shinji looked over at his wife calmly as she stood at the table starring at her hands. Shinji shut the door behind him and walked over to Maria. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"S... Shinji?" Maria stuttered.

"What is it?" He asked calmly.

"Was I too hard on him? He's never called me that with such anger on his face before." Maria shuddered.

Shinji tightened his grip on his wife. "You did fine. Sometimes you have to be forceful when necessary."

"Thanks." Maria sighed as she relaxed in her husband's embrace.

* * *

Fayt walked into his classroom with a heavy sigh. Fayt sat down at his desk rubbing his forehead with a groan. He knew today was not going to be a good day in this condition.

"What's wrong with you, Fayt?"

Fayt looked up to see his friends; Sophia, Nel, and Cliff. "What?" He asked grouchy.

"Ooh, sensitive Fayt has a hangover." Nel mocked.

"Shut up." Fayt grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Give us the scoop! What happ--" Cliff was cut off when the teacher suddenly spoke.

"Everyone get to your seats, now. Class has begun, but before we start I would like to introduce our new student when they decide to arrive." The teacher spoke calmly, but jumped three feet into the air when the door was suddenly thrust open and an irritated Albel walked in with his bag slung over his shoulder. His black uniform over shirt was unbuttoned and he wore a white muscle shirt underneath. "Yo, I'm here. Not sorry for the interruption."

The teacher was horrified. WHY did his new student have to be such a delinquet? One worse than Fayt. "N... no trouble." He stuttered.

Albel glarred at the teacher viciously before he leaned down to talk to him. "So you gonna start the introduction or shall I... shorty?"

The teacher gasped at how Albel had addressed him, but he didn't want to make things worse. "Why yes of course." The teacher sweat dropped as he walked in front the class. "Class may I introduce you to our new student, Albel Nox. If you have any questions please feel free to ask him."

Almost everyone's hand in the class rose. The teacher picked out hands to begin the questions.

"Are you the famous Battle Simulator fighter?" A freckled girl asked.

Albel starred her down a moment before scanning the whole class before responding. "Yes."

"AWESOME!"

"THIS IS SO COOL!"

"HE'S AS SEXY AS I IMAGINED HIM!"

A bunch of yells of excitement went through the classroom as Albel continued to scan the class before his gaze landed on the blue haired boy he had talked to yesterday. Albel saw that he had his head down and was groaning; it was obivious to Albel that the guy had a hangover. Now he just had to figure out what the cause of it was. Albel turned towards the teacher and spoke. "I get a tour of the school, right?"

"Yes, why of course." The teacher turned toward the class. "Who would like to take Nox-san on a tour of the school?"

All the female students and most of the males hands shot up into the air frantically. Albel sighed. "I'll choose who I want to take me on a tour, thanks." Albel informed rudely. Albel walked over to Fayt's desk and stood in front of it starring down at him.

Fayt moaned. I feel a dark aura coming from in front of me. Fayt looked up to stare at Albel. "It's you. How the hell did you find yourself in this class? They couldn't stick you in another? Damn now I'm going to have to deal with your crappy attitude." Fayt mainly mumbled most of what he said to himself, but Albel still heard him.

Albel smirked. "Get up, your taking me on a tour of the school."

The teacher gasped. "No, anyother student can take you just not that one!"

Albel turned toward the teacher. "You got a problem with who I chose to show me around the school?" Albel asked icily.

The teacher felt himself stiffen. "N... no, of... of course not."

"Good." Albel turned back to Fayt. "Get up!"

"But I don't wanna'." Fayt groaned.

Albel grabbed Fayt's arm tightly as he jerked him out of the chair and dragged him toward the door.

"Allright! I'm going, you bastard!" Fayt yelled as he and Albel left the classroom.

Everyone starred at the closed classroom door in stunned shock for a few minutes before Cliff broke the silence.

"Well looks like love is in the air, eh." Cliff commented with a smirk.

Everyone burst out laughing with his outrageous comment. The teacher just sat slumped on the floor in front of the classroom with a dazed look as he tried to curse himself to his death.

Fayt slumped against the bathroom wall with a deep, heavy sigh with his eyes closed. "So exactly what do you want? I know you don't care for a lovely tour of the school since you seemed to despise it to no end, yesterday?" Fayt asked opening his eyes slowly to stare at the bathroom ceiling with a dazed expression.

"Hmph." Albel remarked as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black uniform pants. Giving a minute of silence between them Albel decided to reply. "What I want to know is why do you have a hangover?"

Taking his gaze from the white ceiling Fayt turned to look at Albel directly a scowl plastered on his face. "Is it that obvious that I have a hangover?" He asked with irritation.

"Well you ain't fooling me. Don't know 'bout anyone else." Albel stated casually.

With another deep sigh Fayt replied to Albel's question he asked a few seconds ago. "Just having some family issues. Nothing serious."

Albel narrowed his gaze as he starred at Fayt determined. "I want the details." He stated plainly.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously Fayt spoke. "Why would I tell you what's going on in my personal life? You're not my friend and I only talked to you yesterday. Just because your famous don't think you can pry into someone's life easily."

A sly smirk appeared on Albel's lips at Fayt's remark. What to do? Albel smacked Fayt on his head and plasterd a fake smile on his lips. "Now Fayt I wouldn't try to pry into your personal life; all I want is for you to be able to share your problems with someone." In Albel's mind he wanted to gag on the way he was acting at the moment, but he wanted to know why Fayt had a hangover. He was just so nosy when it came to certain things, like this for example.

Fayt continued to glare at Albel as the interrogator just continued to look at him with a fake smile. A muscle at the corner of Fayt's mouth twitched with annoyance. "Get over yourself Albel. I am not going to tell you why I got a hangover." He stated flatly.

The smile vanished off of Albel's face in a second as he glarred at the stubborn boy in front of him. "Don't make me force it out of you."

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Tell. You. Now get over your little obsession to dig in to things that are not any of your concern." Fayt told Albel dryly.

Albel gritted his teeth in frustration since he wasn't getting any answers out of the little fucker. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak Fayt cut in.

"Why do you care to know why I have a hangover?" Fayt asked curiously walking around Albel to the sinks in the bathroom, and turning on the water to cup his hands under the freezing water.

"I'm just nosy when it comes to certain things." Albel shrugged indifferently.

Fayt splashed the cold water onto his face wincing as the frigid water touched his face. Wiping his face with the sleeve of his black uniform over shirt he turned back around to face Albel. "So tell me Albel Nox why are you at this school? If I remember correctly from yesterday these bastards didn't give you a choice." Fayt asked stressing Albel's name to irriate him.

Albel was a bit peeved with Fayt changing the subject on him, but allowed him since he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with the hangover deal. "Bastards didn't want me to skip my senior year like I did my junior year. Thought I was finally finished with school for the rest of my life."

"Pity for you." Fayt snickered.

"It seems to me that our homeroom teacher doesn't like you very much." Albel pointed out impassively.

Fayt had to smirk at Albel's comment. "Yeah. Never was able to get on his good side."

"Ah, Leingod what are you doing in her chit-chatting with your pal for? Skipping class I suppose." A cold voice cut through the men's bathroom like a knife.

Albel watched as Fayt stiffened visibly and his eyes widened in panic at the sound of the intruder. Albel exchanged a curious, suspicious glance between the intruder and Fayt.

"What do I owe the pleasure of meeting you in here, Vox-sensei?" Fayt hissed tightly.

Albel's curiousity was really nagging at him with the way Fayt addressed the teacher that had walked ito the bathroom.

"Young man I believe I've never seen you before? Are you new?" Vox asked curiously his eyes skimming over Albel.

"Yes." Albel said calmly.

"Well nice to meet you, but would you mind leaving me and Fayt alone. I need to talk to him in private." Vox stated cooly bringing his icy stare to Fayt

Fayt felt as if he wanted to scream. He couldn't be left alone with this teacher! Fayt squeezed his eyes shut as his head started to throb painfully. Though Fayt quickly responded to what Vox had told Albel to do. "No!" He said abruptly not wanting the only thing that stood between him and Vox to disappear.

Vox scowled at Fayt's words. "Young man please leave." He said demandingly.

Albel took one last glance between Fayt and Vox before leaving the bathroom. Albel looked at Fayt's horrified expression out of the corner of his eye as he was leaving. His eyebrows drew together in confusion wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

After Albel had left the bathroom Fayt could only stand in the middle of the bathroom his body frozen in place with fear and panic. Fayt could feel his hands as they started to shake violently as Vox started walking towards him closing the distance between them.

Vox watched Fayt with a satisfied smirk. "It's been so long since I've been able to get you alone." Vox breathed into Fayt's ear huskily.

Fayt hissed in a sharp breath and jerked away from Vox backing away from him. Vox followed right after Fayt as he kept backing away only to soon find himself backed against a wall. Vox slammed his hands against the wall on either side of Fayt blocking any way of escape. Fayt kept his face turned away from Vox not wanting to look at him.

"Now Fayt, don't act this way. You know there is no point in struggling, or screaming for help. I don't remember how many times we've been through this." Vox grabbed Fayt's chin between his pointer finger and thumb to turn his face around to look at him. Vox leaned down bringing his face closer to Fayt's. "Now the fun begins." He lustfully breathed against Fayt's moist lips.

* * *

hope u people liked it!!!! nervous laugh I'll try my best to update quickly and satisfy all you evil readers...... c ya until next chapter.... ja, mata! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: konnichiwa! here's the deal i'm going to try and post a new chapter at least every week. that's probably the best i can do b/c i also have a lot of school work and midterm exams are coming up soon so i still have to start studying for those! bleh so i'm going to be working around all that. kk so i'm going to wrk real hard to keep this fanfic updated for all u hungry readers... smile oke a lot of u reviewers r complaining a bit that Fayt's character is out of wack, i know this, it's just that i wanted him to be a bit more lively in this fanfic, u know. ugh... too much talking from me u guys just wanna read the second chapter so here it is..... TAA DAA!! lol .-

Virtuality

Chapter 2

* * *

Fayt felt all his strength flee from his body as Vox grabbed his arms tightly digging into the skin of his upper arms. When Vox's lips pressed against Fayt's his first instinct was to firmly shut his mouth not allowing Vox entrance. Vox smirked as he drew his mouth away from Fayt.

"Now Fayt are we going to have to do this the hard way?" He taunted. Bringing his right hand up Vox grabbed Fayt's jaw forcing him to open his mouth.

Fayt squeezed his eyes tightly together as Vox pressed his lips harshly against Fayt's open mouth. The muscles throughout Fayt's body shook violently wanting to run away from this cruel teacher he wanted to kill. The invading tongue inside Fayt's mouth was harsh and relentless as it explored without concern. Fayt felt the rough hand that combed through his light blue tresses and tangled itself painfully while pulling his head back giving Vox better access to his mouth. Vox dipped his tongue deeper in Fayt's mouth without mercy gliding his tongue over every detail. Fayt's body tensed as he felt the buttons of his black over shirt being tugged at. Hands trembling with fear Fayt clutched Vox's shirt tightly silently pleaing for him to stop. But Vox ignored his plea and continued to unbutton the over shirt before untucking the white T-shirt that was pleated inside Fayt's pants. Fayt's muscles jerked as cold hands caressed his abdomen and moved upwards to his chest. Vox suckled Fayt's neck as he continued his torturous exploration of his boy toy's body.

Fayt hated the emotions flowing through his body. He hated the feeling of fear and this hideous man was the only one who could make him know the true meaning of fear no matter what he did. Even if it was just the sound of Vox's voice Fayt's body tensed and froze. Fayt remembered his first encounter with Vox had been in his junior year and he had decided to skip class. But that had been the worst time for Fayt to ever skip because that was when Vox had jerked him into a classroom and had locked the door before he was raped brutally by the same bastard now!

Fayt clawed at the tiled wall behind him as Vox ran a crude hand down Fayt's arm making his over shirt slip halfway down his arm. Vox brought his harsh lips back to Fayt's mouth and dipped his tongue inside teasing and mocking Fayt as he ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth before bringing it back down to engage with his warm, moist tongue.

Ever since that day Vox had raped him the bastard hadn't left him alone and would try to fuck him when ever he got the perfect chance to attack. Fayt felt the back of his eyes burn with the urge to cry, but he forced the tears back not allowing himself to fall apart in front of the man he despised with his very being.

The pulling of Fayt's hair forced his head to the side giving Vox more access to Fayt's bared neck. Fayt gritted his teeth together in fear and anger as Vox started to bite and suckle every inch of his neck with eagerness. But Fayt's anger was overthrown with panic when Vox grinded his hips up against Fayt fiercely. Even with all Fayt's might he couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his lips at Vox's actions. Vox smirked with smug satisfaction as he brought his mouth back to Fayt and kissed him harshly.

* * *

Albel strolled down the hallways of the school with a confused scowl upon his face. His conscious was nagging at him to go back to the bathroom where he had left a panicked Fayt behind. Albel scratched the side of his neck as the continuous urge grew more and more annoying. Albel didn't want to go back to his homeroom classroom with that midget for a teacher. Albel couldn't help but snicker to himself as he thought of his homeroom teacher. He never knew it was possible for someone that short to become a great educator! With a gag at the thought of "great educators" Albel rubbed the back of his neck again as the stupid urge grew even more annoying. But what was really bugging Albel was why did Fayt look so frightened and panicked? He never thought it was physically possible for someone to look so scared! Now if only he knew why. With an exasperated sigh Albel shoved his hands into his pockets and turned back around in the direction of the men's bathroom.

When Albel finally reached the bathroom the sight that met his eyes was nothing he was expecting. Albel's eyes widened in shock as he starred into the frightened eyes of the blue haired boy he had only casually talked with a few minutes ago. "Wha...?" Was all Albel was able to get out of his mouth.

* * *

Fayt threw his head back as Vox ran his hand along the edge of his pants as if coaxing Fayt to just give in completely. The sudden tug on Fayt's belt to his pants drew him out his daze and he looked down to see Vox as he undid the button of his pants. Fayt jerked out of Vox's grasp quickly only to be shoved back against the bathroom wall roughly. Vox ran his hand over Fayt's chest as he started to move his hand lower to dip inside his pants. Fayt gasped as he grasped Vox's shoulders to push him away.

"No... s-stop!" Fayt cried out in a small audible tone.

Vox removed his hand to look back up at Fayt and he thrust two fingers into his mouth and pressed down against his tongue forcing him to be quiet and throw his head back. Removing his hands from Fayt's mouth Vox continued his exploration of Fayt's body once more. Fayt's black over shirt slid down his arms falling silently to the floor around his feet as Vox racked his cold hands over his chest as he ground himself against Fayt once more making Fayt tense and his eyes widen in rising panic at the intimate contact. Though Fayt's frightened gaze immediately locked with Albel's shocked one when he heard him enter the bathroom. Fayt watched as Albel's mouth dropped open and all he could speak was a muttered, "Wha...?"

Vox straightened as he heard Albel enter the bathroom, and he turned to stare at him coolly. Shrugging with indifference at whatever Albel had seen; Vox turned back to gaze at Fayt. "Well since we were so rudely interrupted it's about time I got going since class will be starting in a few minutes." With that said Vox left the bathroom with a shocked Fayt and Albel.

Fayt slumped onto the tiled floor covering his face with his hand. Fayt starred at the ground through his spread fingers with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it! It was the first time that Vox had never finished what he had started. Fayt couldn't help it when a few tears made their way to his eyes and trickled down his cheeks. Fayt heard as Albel walked over to him with heavy footsteps and sat down beside him. Fayt covered his face with his hand to hide his tears from the over curious Albel.

"Why don't you tell anyone?" Albel said calmly.

Fayt couldn't help the bitter laughter that escaped his swollen lips. "Me? Tell someone. That's ridiculous! Who the hell do you think would believe me? I'm just a regular fucking delinquent to those bastards they call teachers! They'll just think I'm trying to get the bastard fired because I don't like him or something." Fayt explained with bitter amusement to Albel.

Albel went to grab Fayt's arm, but redrew his hand when Fayt jerked away violently. Fayt smiled faintly at his action as he still covered his eyes with his hand. "Sorry. Just don't try to touch me when I'm like this."

Albel couldn't help but sigh. "There is still one question that bugs me."

"And what would that be?" Fayt asked.

"Why do you allow him to do that to you?" Albel watched as Fayt stiffened a bit at his question.

"What does it matter?" Fayt mumbled.

Albel moved to crouch in front of Fayt and swiftly grabbed his wrist of the hand that was covering his eyes and jerked it away from his face. The small tears Albel saw in Fayt's eyes angered him for some reason. "It does matter because after what I saw him do to you is just FUCKING wrong, Fayt! A bastard teacher raping a student; and he's fucking male too!" Albel yelled angrily.

Fayt sighed. "Think about it Albel I don't think you know but Vox is a trusted teacher and gets on everyone's good side in the faculty. So with just my word against his NO one would believe me. Especially since the teachers just know me as a regular trouble maker." Fayt glared at Albel.

Albel's gaze narrowed in confusion. "That still doesn't ans--"

Fayt cut Albel off to answer his question. "You don't think I've tried to get him off me before or struggled. It never does me any good so there really is never any reason for me to struggle." Albel glared at Fayt suspiciously which caused a muscle in Fayt's jaw to twitch. "I don't like it, Albel! If I could make him stop, by fucking god I would in a matter of seconds." Fayt leaned his head back against the wall with a sigh. "It's just... he's... he's so strong and ruthless, and because of that I can't do anything in my defense." Fayt heard Albel snort in disgust which made him smirk as he looked back at him. "Are you happy now that I explained it in full detail for you?"

"I'm not happy about anything." Albel retorted. "Come on we need to get back to midget teacher." He spoke calmly as he stood up holding out a hand for Fayt.

Fayt took the hand even though he really didn't need it. Grabbing his black over shirt Fayt slipped it back on easily and started to button the shirt back up after he had tucked in his white T-shirt.

"Hey."

Fayt looked over at Albel as he finished buttoning up his uniform and rebuckled his pants belt. "What?" He asked confused.

"I'll make sure that bastard doesn't get near you. He won't really do anything if someone else is around you, right? So I'll stick around with you whenever he's around." Albel shrugged indifferently.

Fayt narrowed his eyes at Albel. "Why would you do that?"

Albel glanced at Fayt through the corner of his eye. "It's not fucking right for a teacher to rape a student. So what do you think; I'm just going to let him do whatever the fuck he wants with you after what I saw! Get your head out of your ass and think!" Albel told Fayt sternly.

Fayt couldn't help but smile at Albel's protective nature. "Fine with me." He shrugged as he thrust his hands into the pockets of his black pants.

Albel snorted apathetically before he started to leave the bathroom. "Come on." He said over his shoulder.

Running a hand through his tangled blue tresses Fayt followed after Albel glad that someone finally knew what Vox was and what he did.

* * *

The prickly, green grass in Najona Academy's courtyard swayed in the buoyant breeze that swept through the school carelessly. Laughter could be heard in the blithe air as students played and talked in the courtyard eating their many different lunches from home. Fayt sighed as the feather like wind played with his soft light blue hair. Squinting down at the paper before him his face fixed in a frustrated frown Fayt growled. The sudden hand on Fayt's shoulder made him jump up in fright and back away a few feet to stare at a smirking Albel. The piece of paper Fayt had been glaring at a second ago fluttered in the air before Albel grabbed it, and brought it to his face to read.

_Dear Fayt Leingod;_

_Ever since I saw you on my first day of school I've been in love with you. It took me so much effort to talk to you; to even face you! As I got to know you better I realized that I wanted to be with you all the time. I feel so lonely without you! I'm very shy, but I yearn for something more than friendship with you, Fayt, and I hope that you feel the same way. What I'm trying to say Fayt is would you go out with me?... I'll be waiting for your answer at the southern side of the school, by the cherry blossom trees._

_Forever Yours;_

_Seri Nasu_

Albel looked over at a glaring Fayt with a really evil smirk on his face that Albel couldn't hide even if he wanted to. Waving the love letter in the air Albel spoke, "So, you got a drooling chick waiting for you after school."

Fayt scurried to his feet and grabbed the note from Albel abruptly. This caused Albel to snicker in amusement at Fayt's actions. "Fucker." Fayt growled at the snickering boy in front of him.

"Yo! What's going on lovebirds?!" Cliff Fittir yelled cheerfully as he made his way over towards Albel and Fayt.

Albel's amusement disappeared instantly as he turned to glare at Cliff out the corner of his blood red eyes. The first time Albel met Cliff a week ago he hated the quick-witted blonde just by the first glance! The smirk on Albel's face was replaced without a disgusted snarl. "Get lost, maggot!"

Cliff looked at Albel and glowered at him for a split second before his cheerful demeanor was back in place. "So what are ya up to Fayt?" He asked with a suspicious glance at the piece of paper in Fayt's right hand.

Noticing where Cliff was looking Fayt crumbled up the piece of paper in his right hand and shoved it into his pocket quickly. "Nothing important." He mumbled irritated.

The curious look was on Cliff's face which made Fayt groan. "What was in that note of yours?"

Fayt sat back on the ground and leaned back against a tree bringing his left knee up to rest his arm upon. "I told you it was nothing, Cliff." He sighed heavily.

Suddenly understanding crossed blondie's face. "Oh, I see! That note belongs to lover boy here and that's why he's giving me such a dirty look because I ruined your moment together! How stupid of me. Well I'll just be--" Cliff was suddenly jerked back as Albel grabbed Cliff's uniform and brought him face to face with him.

"You filthy, little maggot! Get your fucking head together and quit being so god damn sarcastic!" Albel hissed before letting go of Cliff roughly. Fayt sighed again at Albel's pointless anger.

Dusting of his uniform Cliff looked at Albel calmly. "Not a joke person are ya. Well all is fair in love and w--" Cliff was cut off as the sound of two ear piercing yells sounded from the distance and was running towards the bickering group quickly.

"CLIFF!"

Cliff's face brightened considerably. "NEL! SOPHIA!" He yelled just as they skidded to a stop in front of him.

"So what's going over here, Cliff?" Nel demanded happily.

Sophia smiled sweetly as she spotted Fayt sitting against a tree. Walking over to Fayt as he gazed up at the crystal clear blue sky above them Sophia kneeled down beside him.

"Well lover boy over here--" Cliff's words stopped as a fist collided into the side of his face out of nowhere, and Albel walked over to the two quiet people sitting down on the other side of Fayt.

"Cliff are you okay!?" Nel shook the drooling unconscious Cliff in her arms. "Ohmigod Cliff speak to me!" She declared loudly trying to get Cliff to wake up.

Sophia giggled at the scene before she turned back to look at Fayt with his dazed look. Her eyebrows drew together in a worried frown. "Fayt are you okay?"

Fayt seemed to be knocked out of his daze to bring his aqua gaze to Sophia. "I'm fine." He offered her politely. The sudden punch to the back of his head made Fayt turn around to glower at Albel while rubbing the back of his head in comfort.

"You fool, dazing off is not a good idea no matter where you are." Albel explained calmly.

Fayt's glower turned suspicious at Albel's words of advice. Albel. Giving advice. NO fucking way! But Fayt couldn't help, but daze off. The only thing he had on his mind was that Battle Simulation Competition tonight that he had registered for. How much Fayt loved the feeling he got when he plays the game. Fayt brought his hand into his lap as he starred at it thoughtfully. Tonight he would win! Even if one of the battles was going to be against Albel himself, but somehow Fayt felt confidence that he was going to win and beat the shit out of the great Albel that sat next to him for the first time! He would be the first to win against the famous Albel, and even though Fayt knew who the guy was and how his personality worked he knew he would not hold back no matter what. Fayt clenched his fist tightly as he vowed to himself that he would not lose the challenge that awaited him tonight.

* * *

The clouds in the night peaked against the inky sky like ocean waves cresting against a sandy shore. The darkness surrounding the gleaming stadium was cast aside because of the powerful lights that glowed brightly. Yelling and screaming fans and friends were being shuffled into the stands to be seated during the big event that was about to start taking place. The large black dome in the center of the arena electrified as it was being checked and modified for any problems that could occur during the competition. Meanwhile, backstage the competitors were getting ready to see who they were going to face off first, or in other words who stood in their way to the championship.

Fayt zigzagged through the crowds of people that he would soon have to face; well some of them he would. Fayt looked up at the big screen that viewed who he was going to fight first. Scanning the board for his name carefully Fayt soon saw it as well as the name of the person he would have to fight. "Koge Okami." Fayt spoke the name of his first opponent calmly as he turned around to head towards the direction of where he could get a little space between himself and the bastards around him. "Battle number three." He said thoughtfully as he sat on an empty bench away from the hustling crowd of competitors. "Early than I thought I would be." Fayt said as he rubbed his neck thoughtfully. Working the stiff muscles in his body Fayt listened as they called the first battle to begin. Yawning slightly Fayt stood up and stretched tensing the muscles in his back.

The sudden flash of black spiked hair with blonde tips and was split into two bands caught Fayt's attention immediately. Fayt quickly dogged through the crowd to catch up and find Albel who he saw out of the corner of his eye follow three men in suits into a room down an empty hallway. Quickly following after them Fayt came up to the door they had gone through. Right when Fayt was about to open the door a security officer came running down the hallway yelling at Fayt.

"Hey kid! What are you doing this is a closed off hallway for personal only!" He explained as he reached Fayt. "Let's go, now!" He ordered sternly.

Fayt acted like he was ready to go with a sad look when his eyes widened and he gasped sharply. "OH MY GOD!"

The security guard looked over his shoulder to see what Fayt's sudden outburst was all about. "What?!" He asked fully alert.

"That kid over there just grabbed some guy's wallet!" Fayt explained shocked.

The guard's expression darkened. "I'll get that little punk!" He declared as he ran out of the closed off hallway and after the unknown kid.

Fayt's shocked expression turned into one of pure amusement. "Holy shit! He fucking fell for it! What a suck up!" Fayt snickered before he burst out laughing. The sudden shout from the angry officer brought Fayt to his senses for a split second. He quickly grabbed hold of the door knob and thrust open the door to the room Albel and the three men had gone through a few minutes before, and thrust it open diving into the room. Quickly shutting the door behind him Fayt heard the muffled curses from the security guard from the other side of the door.

"Where the hell did that little bastard go?! I'll fucking kill him for making a fool out of me!" The officer yelled before walking away.

Fayt couldn't help it as he burst into another fit of laughter. Clutching his stomach and tears spilling from his eyes Fayt finally noticed the other occupants in the room. "Oops." Fayt chuckled between his fits of laughter when he was able to draw quick, sharp breaths into his lungs for oxygen that he needed desperately.

Albel raised an eyebrow at the laughing lunatic that was standing besides the door clutching his stomach frantically. "What the hell is your problem, Fayt?" Albel mumbled to himself.

"So... fucking... stupid!" Fayt gasped out.

"Sir, may I ask that you please leave we are addressing a very important matter in here, and you shouldn't be here anyway. So either leave before I call security to come drag you out forcefully." One of the men in black suits ordered.

Fayt looked up at him which only brought him into another round of laughter. "I... can't... b-breathe!" Fayt gasped out desperately trying to draw air into his lungs.

Albel was seriously starting to get worried about Fayt since he wouldn't stop laughing so hard. Albel walked over to Fayt and thrust him against the wall with his hand around his slender throat.

"Albel! Don't do anything rash!" Shonoji warned nervously.

Albel looked over at his three managers irritated. "You are all fools! I know this idiot." He explained coldly. All three managers bowed their heads in apology which made Albel roll his eyes before he turned back to face the laughing Fayt. "Are you going to shut up already!?"

Fayt started to calm down a bit as he starred at Albel with his teary eyes from his laughter. "S-sorry! It was j-just so f-funny!" Fayt chuckled. Drawing deep, shuddering breaths back into his lungs Fayt finally got control of himself.

"You done laughing?" Albel asked eyeing Fayt suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah. You can let go of my neck now." Fayt waved his hand with indifference.

Albel removed his hand from Fayt's neck slowly. "So exactly what the hell was _your_ problem a minute ago?" He asked as he crossed his hands over his chest.

Fayt coughed slightly. "About that, eh. I just played some old trick on a security guard to get him away from me. Dumb shit fell for it too." Fayt snickered at the the memory.

"You were laughing that hard over something that stupid!" Albel demanded.

Fayt looked away a bit flustered. "Yeah, so? I'm easily amused; you got a problem with it?"

Albel sighed. "You are a fool." Turning to his pathetic managers Albel scowled. "You men make me sick! Get out of my face, and I don't want to see you again until after the competition!" He ordered harshly.

Fayt watched in amazement as the men did exactly what Albel told them to do in a matter of seconds. "What did they do?" He asked curious.

Albel looked over his shoulder at Fayt as he walked over to the black leather couch on the left side of the room. "You mean those maggots that just left?" Fayt nodded in reply as he went to go sit down on the couch across from Albel. Albel sneered as he spoke, "Those losers are just my pain in the ass managers that I usually have to put up with everyday." He explained casually.

"I see. So tell me you are here to battle in the competition, right?" Fayt asked.

Albel shrugged. "Yeah, managers actually talked me into it."

Fayt smirked at Albel's reply. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in the final battle; that's if I don't get you before then."

Albel eyed Fayt for a moment before smirking himself. "I guess I am too, **_but_** I'm not going to let you win." He said casually but with coolness behind each word.

A sudden bell went off introducing an announcement: Will the contestants of battle three please come to the dome in the arena.

Hearing that it was his turn Fayt stood up and headed towards the door and opened the door halfway before turning around to look at Albel. "See ya later." He smirked before sliding out of the room and heading towards the arena.

Albel brought his hand up to eye level and starred at it intently. After a minute Albel stood up abruptly clenching his fist at his side before slamming it into a picture frame that was hanging on the wall behind him. Albel listened as each piece of shattered glass fell to the floor; his eyes closed and a satisfying sneer played on his lips. Albel opened his eyes to stare at the door that Fayt had left through. "I will not allow anyone to win! I will be the only one to win this competition!" Albel spoke to himself in a dead serious, evil tone while his blood red eyes shown brightly like liquid fire and blood mixing together into one.

* * *

hope you enjoyed the second chapter.... i decided not to carry out the part with Seri Naru and Fayt at the meeting place b/c guess what Fayt never went to go meet her.... buwahahaha.... w/e... we don't want him with that made up grl neways we want ALBEL AND FAYT! YAY! lmao! I'm sooooo tired... i stayed up so late finishing this chapter that way i could get it up on fanfic so u could read it! i told myself that i would have this chapter out by a certain day and I DID IT! starts dancing and guessss what pple i'm also writing this fanfic while i'm working on one of my own stories.... hehe... i guess i luv to write waaaayyyy to much! hey does anyone know a J-Rock band called Gackt... b/c if u do i'm going to make a xanga site dedicated to him and if u do still i want to chat with yas bout him!!! that man is the beautifulist thing on EARTH!!! i need someone to talk to me bout him b/c i don't know that much bout Gackt I just found out bout him recently from my friend, and I heard a song and MY GOD I FELL IN LUV!!! haha... i need to work on my profile thing don't I..... ja, mata! i did enough talking in this chapter lol 


End file.
